freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Beast Memory
Beast Memory (ビーストメモリ, Bīsuto Memori) is the most powerful Memory with the symbolize of creature symbol. These Beast Memories were created from the Seven Powers of Life (Gosei Orbs, Gaia Memories, Core Medals, Cosmic Energy, Magic Stones, Helhelm Fruits and Core Driviar) and support powers of the Mega Stones and Gaimetals. These Beast Memories used by Samuel Nakaoka as a 100 Numberon Guardians in each memories. Each of his Beast Memories were completely captured by Samuel Nakaoka. After this, his story was revealed, shocked that he created the powerful weapon when Brajira has been betrayed by him until he sealed them with the help of Goseigers which is managing to splits into 100 Beast Memories. In Power Rangers/Super Sentai series, the Numberon EXs was confirmed shown their extinct feelings. It was revealed that These are the two factions are major events cause. * is the faction of the Beast series. These Beast Memories were created from Samuel Nakaoka's mass energy called X-Energy (a source of the Mega Evolution power). **'Numberon Scientists' - Numberon Scientists represented used technologies to create Beast Memories' core. Numberon 64 is only Numberon Scientist. **'Numberon Priestress' - Numberon Priestress represented used ancient spells to create Beast Memories' life energy. Numberon 67 is only Numberon Priestress. **'Numberon Witches' - Numberon Witches represented used magic and Braves to create Beast Memories' Braves. Numberon 68 was only one is Numberon Witch. **'Numberon Beauties' - Numberon Beauties represented used recover spells to create Beast Memories' healing power. Aliasu and Numberon 82 were both Numberon Beauties. **'Numberon EX' - Numberon EX is the rarest types represent all of the four powers to transformed Brajira's wedges into Numberonium, the palace of the Numberons. It can also turned End of Nega into Vessel Beast of Living Body. * is the another faction of the Beast series. Invention Beast Model Types *'BEAST-Type' (also Biju-Electonic-Ancient-System-Type) - The Landick Beast type. *'BIRD-Type' (also Biju-Ironic-Red-Donation-Typhoon) - The Skick Beast type. *'MARINE-Type' (also Micro-Air-Rain-Ice-Next-Evolution) - The Seaick Beast type. Numberon Terminal Project The earlist version of Beast GEOS and the ancestors of the Beast Memories. Unlike any Beast Memories, the three legendary Beasts can transformed into Memory Mode as Terminal Forms as *Phoephoe *Zuozuon *Shotan Prototypes The lesser known Beast Memories used by Samuel "Nakaoka" as a disguise Soocker minons. Full-Production Beast Memories were not evil when Soocker created evil powers of Desom and because Samuel created them with Gosei Orbs and Core Medals withim the power of Cosmic Energy and Gaimetal. According to Torin, the Beast Memories were actually was lived in Beast World created by the ancient colossal tree called Memotree. The Beast Memories were actual transform into Gasuto same like Torin's Zyudenryu and Gaists. This digital spiritual beings was called BEAST Spirit to learned any desires or not. However, the Beasts refused to go back to Samuel Nakaoka memories because they wanted to stay their worlds. Fortunately, as they refused, the Beast Memories starts to glow then share and passed to his memories, so he decides to let the Beasts stay with (for example is Kirodoros and Sprocket were love each others, so Samuel Nakaoka deciding to let the two Beasts stay). When the Beast dies, their Beast Memories was turned back into blank Beast Memories, but only temporarily as result to charge his Memories to restore their bodies. Beast GEOS The Beast GEOS were the early and ancient version of the Beast Memories that used from the Cosmic Energy wave that caused Gaist Crystals to transform. Unlike their descendants, they cannot used by the Users only can summoning them to launch in battle. *Ashas, The Light Royal (Samuel Nakaoka's holder, found in Bible Hideout) *Kinges, The Emperor King (Yuuto's holder, found in the core of the ZeroLiner) *Meinise, the Planetary (Marvelous' holder, found in the treasure shop) List of the Beast Memories Numberon Guardians 0 Series An strong Beast who has counter level 1 to 10. Numberon 0 was born before them named Kushito, but she quickly temper on Samuel Nakaoka who was not happy to being host. *Numberon 0: Kushito #Zarths/"Despair" (Samuel's User, released accidentally by Release Recubator, now she call herself as Inagi Zui, sealed by Samuel using the Sealing Circle, but revealed herself was the Guardian and real name Zarths) #Azunig (Yuuto's User, sharing his memories to Samuel because she refuse to let Yuuto go) #Sanus/"Pseudo" (Eureka's User, released and sealed by Eureka while transform into Memori Rider, her real name is Sanus) #Kirodoros (Peter's User, sharing his memories to Samuel Nakaoka because he wanted to stay with Sprocket) #Yumario #Sprocket (Kirodoros' love interest as revealed in Fusio Rider, sharing his memories to Samuel "Nakaoka" because she want to stay Viewtiful Joe World) #Succubria (Shoutaro's User, sharing his memories to Samuel because she want to stay with him) 10 Series #Mixar #Angrowlis 20 Series #Titanz #Crashark #Ryugan #Sharden #Wusaki (Yukito's User) #Ikeza (Sharing his memories to Samuel Nakaoka because she want to stay Punch Out!! World) 30 Series #Agitou #Magryu #Faitiz #Scirazer #Couin #Kousatsu 40 Series #Trusa #Russiar 50 Series A first stylist-type were created by Samuel Nakaoka. However, Few were have poisonous on their hosts that can seemingly easily killed one person to the another places (for example, Kira Hiroto was almost killed by Diosau using the poison effects before Samuel saved him from the poisonous effect to almost kill him). #Xiu Xio #Roxie (Sharing his memories to Samuel Nakaoka because she want to stay the Gym) #Cr-ows #Skorll #Tyurin #Diosau (Kira Hiroto's temporarily host and sealed by Samuel's Memory of Origin) #Wesii #Memime #Zokaija #Sakoi 60 Series A second stylist-type were created by Samuel Nakaoka. They were represented used technologies, ancient spells and magics. #Lilan (Sharing his memories to Samuel Nakaoka because she decide to be Pokemon Stylists) #Panris (Sharing his memories to Samuel Nakaoka because she decide to be Pokemon Stylists) #Cocana (Sharing his memories to Samuel Nakaoka because she decide to be Pokemon Stylists) #Doctor U #Hoku #Muos 70 Series #Soundwave Zero (Utchy's User, revealed by Utsusemimaru gains access to go Beast Mode) #Shockwave Zero 80 Series #Lilysaek/"Treachery" (Daiki's User, released from Samuel fooling Maku's evil scheme, now she call herself as Yuma Maku, defeated by Samuel and sealed by Daiki, her real name is Lilysaek) #Beauta/SuperBakuVore 90 Series A powerful Beasts who has level 90 to 100. 99 and 100 is the strongest and hardest to find. After obtaining 98 Beast Memories, the 98 Memories were started to glow that where 99 hidden here, sleep into the deepest slumber. After getting Numberon Guardians, Numberon 100 was actually where all of the 99 Beasts to locate the final Beast, Tokimeki. #Khaos #Qualiz #Zuras (Zebra's User, sharing his memories to Samuel Nakaoka because she refuse to go back from Zebra) Tokimeki Prototypes Beasts #Despair (Lost) (Katsumi's User, released from Katsumi's death by Go-OnRed GoldXtra, destroyed for good by Go-OnRed) #DNA (unnamed person's User, released from his user, sealed by Samuel) #Rage (unnamed person's User, released from her user, sealed by Samuel) #Flames (unamed person's User, sealed by Samuel) #Deadly (unnamed person's User, sealed by Samuel) #Dread (unnamed person's User, sealed by Samuel) #Hurrican (created from Samuel Nakaoka and Yui's time&space dimensional and now she call herself as Ichika, destroyed by the Kaga Riders) #Greed (unamed person's User, sealed by Samuel) #Fear (born by Negataros Rider Pass, now she call herself as Varos, destroyed by Kivata and Liner) #Wrath (sealed by Samuel) #Selfish (unamed person's User, sealed by Samuel) #Desire (born from the time/space disortion portal, creating a perfect form, now he call himself as Raido Kyle, sealed by Samuel) #Liar (sealed by Samuel) #Lackness (sealed by Samuel) #Wish (Yuuto's User, kept from his inner) #Heartless (sealed by Samuel) #Kaucasus (destroyed by Samuel) #Darker (Sheena's User, kept from her inner) #DespairZwei (born from Hikaru's body, released after she was freed, destroyed by Go-OnRed GoldExtra) #Judgement (Cain's User, now she call herself as Cianle, defeated by Dragol Super Xtreme) #Delete (Vetrix's User, destroyed by Roho Joo) #Pride (sealed by Samuel's counterpart) Ancient Beasts These Ancient Beasts were found by Five Strongest Kings (Samuel Joo, Asami Nakaoka, DJ Sagara, Sebastian Michaelis and Dantetsu Kiryu), but they became extinct before. #Phoezi (Samuel Nakaoka the Second's Deceased Beast) #Hailix (Kuroko Tetsuya's Deceased Beast) Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Arsenals